fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC15
Wake Up! Sparkling Arrival to The Dream World! '(ウェーク・アップ! 夢の世界に輝く到着！''U~eiku Appu! Yume no Sekai ni Kagayaku Tōchaku!) is the sixteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. It is the first part of a four-part tribute arc, starting with a tribute to Pretty Cure Dream Stars and ending with a two-part tribute to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Thusly, it marks the return of the film's protagonists Sakura and Shizuku Summary After fighting off Trauma and Karasu Tengu's combined assault, the Precure are flung into a mysterious world filled with cherry blossoms. There they come across a mysterious girl and her friend who seem to know the Precure very well... Major Events * This episode marks the return of Sakura and Shizuku * The group re-obtain the Cure Flora and Cure Beauty Prism Card * Izayoi Riko and Gensou Saya makes a cameo near the end Plot Immediately following up from the last episode, the Precure, along with Ayumi and Solciere enter a mysterious world filled with cherry blossoms. As Aya marveled at the beauty of this world, Sakura began to ponder on where exactly they were. However Ayumi soon reminded the girls that Trauuma and Karasu Tengu were still out there, and they still had two of their Prism Cards. Just then, a girl in pink approached the group alongside a blue fox. The girl soon noticed the girl's clothes and asked them if they were all Precure. However while Aya declared them to be so, Solciere quickly denied ever being a Precure while Ayumi simply stated that she used to be one. This gave the fox some relief as she said that the group picked a good enough time to arrive. The fox introduced herself as Shizuku while saying that the girl's name was Sakura, causing some brief chuckles from the group when Cure Splash said that her name was Sakura as well. After the introductions were done, Sakura soon asked the group where Ichika, Haruka, or Mirai were since they were Precure and they would more than likely have some connection to them. This made the group realized that there were certain worlds that did not know of Darkest Day. Ayumi then explained what happened after the Go! Princess, KiraKira, and Mahou Tsukai Cures left Sakuragahara, the Earth had come under attack by Black Hole which lead to the war that was forever known as Darkest Day. She then stated that Ichika, Mirai, and Haruka had sacrificed their powers alongside those of all the Precure in order to seal away Black Hole; it came at a cost however since the Prism Flower that made up the Precure's power was shattered and the Prism Cards and Miracle Petals that formed it were scattered to the wind. When Sakura asked Aya how she, the other Sakura, Jou, Hikari, and Maya were able to become Precure, she soon gave a quick recap of the events leading up to their arrival. Afterwards, Sakura soon said her gratitude towards the group's predecessors before quickly realizing that they went off-topic and told the group that her world needed their help. Shizuku told the group that two days ago, Katasu Tengu had returned to their world alongside a large horse-like creature before they started to take over the world with Asteroids and two evil Precure-like monsters. This made the Prism Hearts Cures realize that Dark Onibi must have given the two revived villains the power to create Minikans, which was more than likely why Katasu Tengu stole the Cure Beauty and Cure Flora Prism Cards. Sure enough, the group were confronted by Kan Flora and Kan Beauty, both resembling a fusion between the said Cures and the villains Dyspear and Joker, forcing the girls to transform into the Fresh Precure and then DokiDoki Precure ''and battle the two. Meanwhile, Shizuku and Sakura called for Ayumi and Solciere to follow them while the Cures fight off the Minikans. They soon arrived at a large castle where the quartet had to fight against a few more Asteroids while they climbed to the top of the tower. Once they reached it, the Cures later joined the four, stating that when they were about to use a Miracle Petal to defeat Kan Flora, Kan Beauty quickly ran away and forced the girls to give chase. Cure Light even showed the girls the Cure Flora Prism Card as proof. However as the group were prepared to fight, Katasu Tengu and Trauuma had arrived to demand the other Prism Cards from them. They soon revealed that they had a limited time to fight before the Dark Matter used to revive them would cease to exist. However, should they be able to obtain the Cure's collection of Prism Cards, they could be permanently revived as members of the Black Hole army. They soon sent out Kan Beauty to end the Precure along with several revived monsters, however with the help of Sakura, Shizuku, Solciere and Ayumi, along with a combination of all five Cures' finishers, they were able to regain the Cure Beauty Prism Card. This put a damper on the group's plans as they decided to fuse together using the Dark Matter from both fallen Minikans to become an evil monster. Unfortunately for the two villains, Dark Onibi had no plans to add them to their ranks and was just using them as a means to an end, and when they could not do the job; he simply used some Dark Matter that could potentially destroy whoever it is fused with. This forced the Cures to think fast as they performed an all-Yellow Prism Change before purifying the monster with the power of the ''Smile Pretty Cure Soon, everything was back to normal as Sakura and Shizuku thanked them for saving their world. Aya told them that it was fine and said that they're happy to help. However, when Solciere told them that they still need to find a way back to their world; Sakura and Shizuku suggested going to Magic World to enlist the help of one-half of the Mahou Tsukai Precure; Izayoi Riko As she said that, Riko sneezed while on her way to class. When one of her classmates, Saya, asked her if she was okay. The former Cure Magical noted that someone must have been talking about her Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso 'Villains' *Trauuma *Karasu Tengu *Dark Matter *Minikans *Asteroids 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Solciere *Sakura *Shizuku *Izayoi Riko *Saya Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Wake Up! Sparkling Arrival to The Dream World! **Cure Light - Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Peace, Cure Happy **Cure Splash - Cure Berry, Cure Diamond, Cure Twinkle, Cure Sunny **Cure Noble - Cure Pine, Cure Rosette, Cure Soliel, Cure Peace **Cure Trinity - Cure Passion, Cure Sword, Cure Etoile, Cure March **Cure Papillon - Cure Ace, Cure Sunshine, Cure Beauty *Much like the previous episode, the All-Yellow Prism Change team-ups have a loose connection **Cure Twinkle and Cure Etoile - Both are the professionals of their team, with them being rising stars in their respective industries **Cure Peace and Cure Sunshine - Both could be seen as opposites with Cure Sunshine being the strong, independent member of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure, while Cure Peace is the more timid yet loving member of the Smile Pretty Cure **Cure Sunshine and Cure Soliel - Both have some connection with the sun (sunflowers and the actual sun) *Also, all the All-Team Prism Changes have some connection with one of the participating Precure teams of Pretty Cure Dream Stars **''Fresh Pretty Cure'' and Go! Princess Pretty Cure - Both are four Cure teams with similar colors, as well as similar team dynamics (The eccentric leader "Peach and Flora", The level-headed second in command "Berry and Mermaid", and the former villain turned ally "Passion and Scarlet"). The only one that doesn't have a solid connection is Pine and Twinkle, although it could be argued that the two could be seen as having opposite personalities **''DokiDoki! Pretty Cure'' and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! - Both are series where fans have noticed the most yuri undertones **''Smile Pretty Cure'' and KiraKira☆''Pretty Cure A La Mode'' - Surprisingly, both have similar outlooks on their core motifs (fairy tales and sweets) Trivia *This is the first episode where both monster types (Dark Matter and Minikan) are used Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers